Vin,vertu et poésie
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Quelque soit le flacon qu'il nous faille employer, il est toujours bon d'être un peu ivre mais avec quoi s'enivrer quand on s'appelle Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes ? : de vin, de poésie, ou de vertu ou peut être encore du contact prolongé des lèvres de son frère sur les siennes. DRABBLES HOLMESCEST


**Titre: Vin,vertu et** **poésie**

 **Auteure :** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating** : **M**

 **Genre(s)** :Romance

 **Pairing** : Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes ... si vous n'aimez pas le Holmescest veuillez passer votre chemin.

 **Disclaimers** : Fanfiction basée sur la série Sherlock de la BBC réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Basée elle-même sur l'univers de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, je ne gagne rien si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire à publier cette fanfic.

 **Notes :**

 **Ce petit recueil est publié à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Rose Atsamy à qui je souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire !** Reçois ces bien modestes textes en signe de mon amitié pour toi, je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose. En espérant que ça te plaise et que ça vous plaise à vous aussi. **Bonne lecture et bonne journée** à vous toutes !

* * *

Rouge

Marques de rouge à lèvres sur son sexe engorgé, sur son torse glabre et pâle, sur ses lèvres sèches. Désir omniprésent, chatoyant et brûlant.

Mycroft l'aide à retirer son corset et sa guêpière mais le reste du spectacle avait été de son fait. Du baiser langoureux au détour d'un couloir au strip-tease des plus aguicheurs.

Sherlock faisait une femme exceptionnelle, un peu grande certes, mais les escarpins étaient merveilleusement bien choisis, la robe fourreau était sublime. C'était absolument remarquable. Et parfait pour voir le septième ciel.

* * *

Entrave

Bien loin d'être une entrave le pantalon de velours vert que Mycroft arborait plaisait beaucoup à Sherlock qui pourtant ne se fit pas prié lorsque vint le moment de lui retirer. Il avait attendu toute la soirée après tout.

Il y'avait eu quelques effleurements discrets sous la table et il avait senti que son frère ne restait pas indifférent même si ses sourires aux autres convives ne perdaient rien de leur superbe glaçante.

« Joyeux Noël Mycroft ! » sourit l'adolescent à son aîné alors qu'il commençait à s'affairer plus au sud.

* * *

Exercice

Des lignes, encore des lignes, toujours des lignes, des lignes rouges que ses lèvres enduites de rouge à lèvres corail tracent sur son corps marmoréen. Une marque particulièrement vive entoure son sexe engorgé et luisant.

Mycroft sourit, Sherlock a l'air parfaitement débauché et c'est ce qu'il faut. C'est pantelant et les yeux dans le vague à cause du plaisir qu'il est au mieux. Nul besoin de substances chimiques quand il peut s'envoyer en l'air grâce aux endorphines et à l'ocytocine. Encore et encore.

* * *

Weekend

Leur cottage du Devon n'était pas bien grand, tout n'était presque salon, salle de bain et chambre, surtout chambre. Parce que lorsque Sherlock et Mycroft s'y rendent il s'agit d'occupation que toutes les sociétés réprouvent.

Mais aujourd'hui, il s'agit de mettre à l'épreuve les ajouts que l'aîné a fait à la précieuse et défraichie valise de cuir que le cadet a ouvert pour la première fois le jour de ses quinze ans. Le plaisir est différent, mais omniprésent. Un bon week-end en perspective.

* * *

Frère

Mycroft s'est installé dans son petit appartement pour la quatrième année consécutive, c'est la rentrée et cette fois Sherlock est venu l'aider à emménager. Ils ont envoyé Mummy faire les courses sous prétexte que Mycroft doit finir le rangement et que seul Sherlock comprendrait sa façon de procéder.

Et pourtant sitôt la porte fermée, ils tâchent de baptiser la nouvelle chambre à coucher. Un baiser prolongé a dérapé et les voilà maintenant allongés sur le lit, les membres enchevêtrés, le désir grandissant. Il faut absolument y remédier.

* * *

Légende

La bibliothèque d'Holmes Manor avait ses secrets et ses mensonges, ses légendes et ses mystères. Il y'avait les aventures d'Enkidu et Gilgamesh, et Justine et les malheurs de sa vertu…

Si la bibliothèque avait pu parler, elle aurait raconté une autre histoire : comment, entre ses vieux murs épais, deux frères s'étaient aimés, comment l'un avait plaqué l'autre contre une étagère, l'avait fait grimper sur une échelle et l'avait dégusté intimement. Plusieurs fois.

* * *

Poésie

Quand Mycroft lui dit encore une fois que ce n'est pas possible et que c'est contre-nature, Sherlock, excédé, finit par chercher un livre et montre dans toute sa grandeur et sa pompe le célébré poète, Lord Byron.

Il s'installe sur le lit de son frère dans le plus simple appareil et commence à lire avec délectation les vers de celui qui, lui aussi, aima trop un membre de sa fratrie. Sa langue courre sur ses lèvres et l'aîné finit, comme Augusta, par céder au cadet.


End file.
